


The One Where Nothing Happened

by hojo



Series: Cool Parents 2k17 [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Jealousy, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Philip is mad. Lukas doesn't understand. Gabe wants to talk about urges. Helen always misses the fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts off a little serious (some angst?) before it gets to the awkward part.
> 
> English is not my first language.

Lukas knows something is wrong. Sure, it takes some time to finally get it, to see how cold Philip is to him at school, to see that he isn’t waiting for him after to school, to show up at his house and not find him there. But in that time, Lukas understands he's mad. He just doesn’t understand what he did.

Lukas sits on Philip’s bed, hands wrenching together, picking at his scabs from his handlebars, worrying a little. Okay, more than a little.

When Philip finally shows up, he barely looks at Lukas. He goes as far to find a spot on the wall and stares at nothing at all. He flings his backpack across the room and shuts the door behind him.

“Hey,” Lukas says.

“What are you doing here?” Philip’s voice is so unfeeling that Lukas winces.

“I came to see you?” He answers, but it sounds more like a question.

“Why?” Philip crosses his arms across his chest, cracking his neck, still not looking at his boyfriend.

“Because I wanted to see you.”

Lukas reaches out and places his hands on Philip’s waist, trying to pull him closer. But Philip takes a step back, and Lukas pouts as his hands fall to his sides.  


“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just have a lot of homework.” 

Philip makes himself business around his room, moving around random papers, picking up his forgotten clothes, fixing his books. Lukas would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt. That Philip coming up with ways to get rid of him, that refusing to look at him doesn’t gut him just a little, that being so icy it feels as though Philip is pouring cold water into the space that Philip occupies inside of his chest.

“Then I’ll wait.” Lukas lies back on Philip’s bed, folding his hands on his stomach and closes his eyes. “I’ll nap while you do your homework.”

Philip drops a book a little too hard to be an accident. “You don’t sleep like that.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You sleep like you’re dead? No.” Philip walks over to Lukas. “Come on,” Philip pulls on Lukas’ arm. “You should go.”

Lukas cracks open an eye. “I rather stay.”

“Come on,” Philip whines and pulls a little hard on Lukas’ wrist.

Lukas opens his eyes all the way, and grabs Philip by the arm and waist and pulls Philip to him. Philip fights back a little before he finally allows Lukas to get his way, and he ends up straddling his lap. Lukas smiles, and Philip rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest again, and then looks away from Lukas.

“I love looking at you like this,” Lukas says. Philip huffs and starts to get up, but Lukas is quick to place his hands on Philip’s thighs, not allowing him to leave.

They don’t speak for a long time. Philip continues to quietly seethe, and Lukas continues to try to get his boyfriend to look at them.

“What’s wrong?” Lukas asks, and grips his hands a little tighter on Philip’s thighs, scared he’s going to leave.

“You know what,” Philip says and finally looks at him.

“I don’t.”

“He was flirting with you, and you didn’t stop him.” Philip points a finger at Lukas, his lips pulling into a thin line.

Lukas rears back. He tries to remember everything that happened that day. But he can’t come up with anything, no guy, no flirting.

“Who?”

“The guy! Don’t play dumb to get out of this.”

“I’m not playing dumb. Maybe I’m dumb.”

Philip sighs, frowning a little. “You are not dumb, Lukas. Stop trying to get out of this. He flirted, you didn’t stop him, and I’m angry.”

“Some guy flirted with me? So what. I didn’t care enough to know what was going on. I swear, Philip, I didn’t realize anything was going on.”

Philip looks away and shakes his head. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m serious, Philip. I didn’t know I was being flirted with. And you know why?”

Philip bites his lips. “Why?”

“Because no one else matters except for you.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Philip says, but Lukas can see the smile forming on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hey, hey,” Lukas moves his hand to Philip’s chin. and turns his face so they’re looking at each other. “I love you. Only you.”

Philip narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to reply when his bedroom door swings open. Philip jumps off of Lukas and flings himself across the room, pressing his back against the wall. Lukas scrambles to get off of the bed, fixing his shirt, trying to look innocent, which only helps in making him look guilty of something he didn’t do.

Gabe stands in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

“I thought I heard you.”

Lukas slowly moves away from the wall and walks backward until the bed doesn’t allow him to go any further, trying to get as far away from Gabe as possible. He knows Gabe is cool, won’t lash out like Bo does, but that doesn’t stop his stomach from flipping upside at the thought of Gabe yelling at him.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Lukas says quickly. “Just talking.”

“Just talking. I know, I know.” Gabe winks. “I was seventeen years old once, too, you know.”

“Really, Gabe. We were really just talking,” Philip says.

“Relax.” But they can’t. Both of their bodies are as tight as a bowstring. “Sit down; sit down the both of you.”

Lukas looks at Philip for help, but he receives none. Philip looks just as lost as Lukas feels. But still Philip moves around the bed and takes a seat, and then Lukas follows, sitting right beside him.

Gabe stands in front of them, looking down on them, and smiles. “We are human beings, and human beings need human interactions. We have emotions and feelings and hormones.”

“Oh God,” Philip mumbles.

“I’m almost positive God wasn’t in this room earlier, Philip.” He winks. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want her to be either.”

Philip smacks his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. Lukas suddenly feels as though he’s going to throw up, looking back and forth between Philip and Gabe.

“We also have urges. Sometimes they are intense, other times they are quieter.”

Lukas’ eyes widen, and he quickly stands up. “My father needs me home.”

“I’ll call Bo as soon as we’re done and let him know that I kept you, okay.”

“No-no you don’t need to do that.”

“It’s fine.” Gabe places his hands on Lukas’ shoulders and forces him to sit back down. “I think I know what’s going on here. It’s like I’m lecturing you. I’m not, but it seems that way because I’m up here. Let me just…” Gabe forces his way between Philip and Lukas, scooting their bodies apart until he can sit comfortably between them. “Better.”

“I don’t think it is,” Lukas whispers.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Lukas squeaks.

“Sexual intercourse is a natural thing, a beautiful thing. It’s okay to find that beauty in each other,” Gabe says, looking to his right and then his left. Lukas and Philip both are hunching over, eyes on the floor.

“We should start from the beginning. Condoms-” Philip and Lukas groan. “Don’t ever keep them in your wallet, Philip.” Philip coughs, cheeks turning pink. “Always check the expiration date, make sure there are no cuts or tears in the packaging, and never ever open the foil with your teeth.” He places a hand on Lukas’ shoulder. “You may think it’s sexy or easier to open, but nothing is easy or sexy about a condom breaking.”

“Have you two gotten tested? We should all go and make a family day out of it.”

Lukas turns his had to Philip at the exact moment Philip turns to look at him, and mouths, “Help me”

“Help me,” Philip mouths in return.

Gabe doesn’t seem to notice or care that Philip keeps getting redder and Lukas is paler than normal.

“We produce fluid known as pre-ejaculate. Do you know what that is? Of course you do.” Gabe claps his hands together. “Pinch the tip of the condom before you get started. You don’t want any air pockets. The come needs somewhere to go.”

Lukas whines, legs bouncing up and down.

“Once you roll the condom down the shaft, you’re good to go.” He pauses. “Well… almost.”

“Oh my God,” Philip whispers.

“Let’s talk about Lube.”

“No, God, no,” Lukas mumbles.

Gabe smiles. “Do not apply lotion, baby oil, petroleum jelly, or oil-based lube, as it weakens the strength of the condom.”

The sound of feet running up the stairs startles Lukas and Philip. Gabe exhales a deep breath, frowning. It takes a few seconds before Helen skids into Philip’s room, a little out of breath.

“Did I miss it? Shit, I think I missed it.”

“You did,” Gabe says, standing up. “That’s twenty dollars for me.” Gabe holds out his palm. Helen sighs and hands Gabe two bills.

“Wait, what?’ Philip asks, standing up. “What’s going on here?”

“This here is the perks of being a parent.” Gabe holds up his money.

“You-you did all of this on purpose?” Lukas asks. He falls back to the bed, putting his hands over his face, groaning. 

“I sure did.” Gabe pauses. “But if you want to talk more about urges, and condoms, and lube we can.”

“No!” Lukas and Philip yell at the same time.

“I missed talking about condoms and lube?” Helen complains. 

“You can always get them next time.” Gabe kisses Helen’s cheek, and then leaves the room.

Lukas sits up so quickly that he gets dizzy. “Next time?” Lukas squeaks.

“There will be no next time,” Philip calls out to Gabe.

“Yeah, there will be… just maybe not right now. I have to call Bo.”

“Wait, no,” Lukas scrambles to get up, tripping over his feet and landing on the ground with a loud thud.


End file.
